Strings Of A Guitar
by Miyano Ran
Summary: Ayumi's sister gets a death threat... and Conan's about to solve another mystery. Who exactly is behind this? And, will Conan be able to save her sister on time? Moreover, Haibara's distrust for Okiya Subaru gets stronger... as Subaru watches her...


Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Detective Conan. ^.^

Wow! Is it 2010 already?! I haven't written in ages… like a year! I've decided, instead of writing friendship, romance, or related with BO fanfics… I'm gonna write an actual murder case this time, just like the Conan episodes :D This would be a very hard attempt, and there might be loopholes and mistakes, too, but, I'm gonna try my best! Frankly, in this point, I still have NO IDEA what the heck I'm gonna write, yup, zero plot in my head, I'm just gonna rely on my hands… naturally unfolding the story before my eyes ^_~ If I'm not mistaken, this would be my second attempt to write a crime story, I always write about BO, romance or friendship…hahaha and angst, too! The first attempt was the "The Amateur Murder Case at the Hotel". I entitled it 'amateur' because I had a feeling that my plot might be too easy. :P Well, I lost (SO SAD) the continuation of that story which I typed FOR DAYS… :( Not sure if I'm ever gonna continue that… But, here goes! XD

Genre: Mystery/ Crime

Rating: T

**Strings of a Guitar**

_Part 1: Prelude_

Ayumi's elder sister, Yoshida Yumi, seventeen years old, was going to have guitar lessons this summer. However, Yumi's teacher would be a man, not a woman, and her overprotective parents were against this. It's not that they discriminated men, but, Yumi was a very beautiful teenager with a good figure, and these days, there were lots of bad men who would do bad things to girls. And, what's worst, Yumi and that male teacher will have long hours of one-on-one sessions. And so, her parents requested the music school if she could have a different instructor, a female instructor.

The school instantly agreed and Yumi started havening her successful guitar lessons. However, the teenage boy who was supposed to be Yumi's teacher got rejected by other enrollees who preferred females, too. And, this boy, Aoshin Kuyama, who only had good intentions in becoming a guitar teacher, lost all hope for his family was buried with lots of debts. Kuyama didn't even have a single student and so, he wasn't able to earn money for his family to pay off the debts. Soon enough, the loan sharks went to their house everyday, threatening them that something bad will happen if they weren't able to pay the debt, including the interest, of course. But, the Aoshin family was poor and they barely had food to eat now, ever since their big beautiful house was burned by an unknown arsonist recently. Luckily, the whole family was outside at that time.

The only clue Kuyama had as to who the arsonist was lies on the small piece of paper that was found in the crime scene. Most of the words were scratched or torn so he wasn't able to read the whole sentence. It said: "I love my guitar and this is –y / burn--- ---sion in –- h----."

It took him a long time of analyzing, then, Kuyama was able to guess what the whole sentence was. He guessed it would be: "I love my guitar and this is why I burned the mansion here." He didn't understand the reason of a guitar lover for burning his family mansion. It didn't make sense at all. He loved guitars, too. But, he just had this clue… that the arsonist was a guitar lover. And, along with the note, there was a shimmering silver necklace with the inscription 'YY'.

~^.^~

One day, Conan was leisurely reading his most favorite Sherlock Holmes novel in Agasa's house when suddenly, Haibara came running towards Conan with fear on her expression.

Haibara gripped Conan's shirt tightly and whispered to him. "I can feel it… the pressure."

"What are you saying?" Conan asked while feeling irritated.

"The…the man who is living in your house now…" Haibara told Conan worriedly. "…I…I was just looking outside the window while drinking coffee… then, from your mansion's window… I saw him there… drinking the Bourbon liquor."

"So?" Conan asked, this time feeling uninterested. "Okiya Subaru is a good person, Haibara."

"You are so stupid Kudo Shinichi!" Haibara screeched. "It doesn't mean he's a Holmes fan that he's a good person!"

"But, I think he's…" Conan tried to reason, defending Okiya since he refused to believe that a Holmes fan could bear an evil heart, but then was cut off by Haibara.

"He saw me!! And he looked at me… and smiled! He smiled at me!!! And I felt chill running down my spine! I felt the pressure again! I bet he's a member of the organization! Please believe me, Kudo, I'm begging you! He had this smile…" Haibara said while shivering in fear.

"You've been saying that a lot these days, you know…" Conan said while putting the book down. "What do you want me to do?"

"You have to get him out of the house! Find an excuse!" Haibara pleaded.

"Alright, ok, fine." Conan said, surrendering while sighing. "But you know, I do not fee any bad aura when I'm with him."

"Of course! You've never been a prisoner in the organization since you were born!" She reminded angrily. "I've been with the syndicate all my life. I _know _that sick feeling…"

Then, suddenly, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko came barging inside the house screaming.

"What happened?" Conan asked worriedly to the three kids.

"My sister Yumi was given a death threat!" Ayumi yelled sadly.

"What?!" Conan and Haibara expressed in unison.

"We have to stop it!" Mitsuhiko yelled frantically. "It's happening this afternoon!"

"What?! Where is she?" Conan asked while running towards the door.

"She's having her guitar lessons…" Genta replied.

"Is she having that in the famous music school nearby?" Conan asked.

"Yeah!" Ayumi said.

"Then, we're going!" Conan said as he opened the door and skated with his super solar skateboard.

"Wait for us, Conan-kuuuuuun!!!!" The three kids hollered.

As Haibara was closing the door, preparing to leave, she felt the heavy pressure again. And, when she turned around, she saw Okiya Subaru standing outside the Kudo mansion while looking at her with great interest.

Haibara's eyes widened but ignored him instead. Okiya chuckled in return. _Ayumi's sister is in danger! _Haibara simply darted a cold look at him and ran away as fast as her feet could.

"Haibara Ai…" Okiya Subaru whispered with a grin. "…interesting girl."

Started: 1:15 AM (dawn) April 3, 2010 Black Saturday

Ended: 2: 20 AM (dawn) April 3, 2010 Black Saturday


End file.
